


Compromise

by WiltingGirl



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltingGirl/pseuds/WiltingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of a battle with Grimmjow, Ichigo is about to lose horribly. But Grimmjow has a thing for Ichigo, and he makes it painfully known all the time. Ichigo uses that to his advantage, offering the Espada sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

“You finally tryin’ to seduce me? I’m flattered.” Grimmjow spit to the side, cracking his knuckles. He hadn’t even dragged his sword out yet. The fact that his sword always remained tucked away in its sheath was becoming a repeat action --inaction rather-- in their battles. It drove Ichigo insane. 

Ichigo had toppled over, bent down on his hands and knees from the punch his spine had just received. He whipped his head around, glaring daggers at the Espada. Ichigo brought himself to his feet and picked up his zanpakuto, regaining his grip on it. This was getting tiresome. Not the fighting, no that he could handle. It was Grimmjow and his fucking mouth. He always had something sexual to say, it seemed. Ichigo had ignored it at first, thinking maybe Grimmjow was just trying to throw him off. But the lewd comments just got worse and worse with each fight. Grimmjow reminded Ichigo of middle school boys who would mock girls that never stood a chance with them.

Grimmjow was coming at him again, fully intent on punching him in the stomach. Whether he was annoyed or not, Ichigo still had a fight to focus on. He dodged the fist, only a fraction of a second to spare. His bankai shihakusho fluttered in the wind that Grimmjow’s fist had created. Ichigo swung Zangetsu, Grimmjow stepping back to dodge. The blade only nicked his chest, leaving not even a wound, but a bright pink scratch across the flesh. Ichigo cursed inwardly. Grimmjow was just too fast and the soul reaper wasn’t getting enough attacks in. 

“I know you got a crush on me, but damn, don’t start goin’ easy on me.” Grimmjow grinned, stalking back towards Ichigo.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, taking an offensive stance so he could be ready to attack when he saw an opening. “Could you shut the hell up?”

Grimmjow blindly threw a punch and honestly felt surprised that Ichigo had dipped his head away in time to dodge it. That didn’t anger him though. He was impressed to see that Ichigo was improving, that meant better fights were to be had in the future. 

“And here I thought you liked my pillow talk. You’re breakin’ my heart, babe.” His smirk was painfully wide at this point. 

If Ichigo had the ability to, he would have just ran Grimmjow through with his zanpakuto and called it a night. But of course, things never went his way. He managed to actually cut the Espada this time though, tearing a jagged line through the shoulder of his white jacket. Blood stained the fabric, seeping into the threads rapidly. 

Ichigo then made the mistake of bringing his zanpakuto in front of him to dodge. When he felt the wind behind him shift he didn’t have time to turn around when he felt a hand jerk his shoulder to spin him around. He was face to face with Grimmjow now, a fist coming straight into his line of sight. Sharp knuckles collided with sensitive cartilage. Fuck, that hurt. 

Grimmjow didn’t let him fall through the air though, which was alarming yet also relieving. Ichigo didn’t want a repeat of having his spine crash into heavy pavement. Instead, Grimmjow grabbed him and gently allowed the both of them to land softly on the ground. While thankful for the lack of pain, Ichigo was still pinned to the ground with a very aggressive Espada hovering over him.

‘He’s going to fucking kiss me now, isn’t he?’ Ichigo asked himself mentally. He closed his eyes and waited for the cliche moment to happen, but when his lips were left untouched he was confused. He snapped his eyes open, only to stare at a smirk that made him want to kick Grimmjow in the balls. 

Something else was starting to make Ichigo panic now. He could feel heat radiating from Grimmjow’s palm, a sign that threatened a cero. Ichigo squirmed under the man, trying his best with his worn out body to pull himself free. When he noticed that moving was useless, he panicked. 

“We have three hours!” Ichigo almost shouted it, the words coming out almost jumbled but still understandable. 

Grimmjow’s smirk faded along with the heat in his hand that could have easily fucked Ichigo over into the next life. “Huh?”

Ichigo grinned mentally. He felt a little low for having to stoop to playing dirty, but hell, if his life literally depended on it he would do it. 

“My house.” Ichigo was tripping over the words in his head, he inhaled sharply before trying to say something that made actual sense. “We can be alone, no one will be home for three hours.”

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow and stared into Ichigo’s eyes as if he were trying to read them. “Are you implyin’ what I think you are? Cuz I’m pretty sure you don’t wanna fuck up your house by continuin’ our fight there.”

That cero wasn’t sounding so bad right now. “Do you wanna fuck me or not?” The question tasted bad on Ichigo’s tongue.

“Lead the way.” Grimmjow stood up, smirking. He wasn’t stupid though, he kept a harsh grip on the back of Ichigo’s shihakusho to make sure he didn’t just run away.

 

…

While in the beginning Ichigo thought that keeping the fight far away from his house was a good thing, right now it was not. No amount of flash stepping would be quick enough for him right now. The atmosphere between him and Grimmjow was so thick you could cut it with a fucking knife. Ichigo looked to the man beside him, feeling anger burn in his veins as he saw that stupid fucking grin. Grimmjow was excited while he was in misery. The worst part was that Ichigo had brought this on himself. Should have just fucking dealt with the cero, who needs their ribcage anyway?

“Why do you wanna sleep with me?” Ichigo managed to speak, feeling honest curiosity and a small tinge of disgust creep up his throat. 

Grimmjow leered at him. “I’m a man, I have needs.”

Ichigo couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “You’re an arrancar.”

Grimmjow barked out laughter at that. “Still got a dick and a brain. Both of ‘em like you.”

Ichigo cringed. It wasn’t that Grimmjow wasn’t attractive. He would be lying to himself if he said he’d never checked Grimmjow out. He was gay, a fact that he had accepted a little over a year ago. The only problem with that is he found himself looking at his attractive male opponents for a little too long. It wasn’t until Grimmjow though that Ichigo actually developed what he could only call a schoolgirl crush. It wasn’t even that Ichigo liked the Espada, it was simply based on looks. Well scratch that, he was strong and self confident too. That was a turn on. But what wasn’t a turn on was the amount of times Grimmjow had almost killed him and the people around him. 

Ichigo was so lost in thought that he almost passed his house up, but managed to stop before doing so. Grimmjow halted next to him, waiting with crossed arms and curious eyes. Ichigo didn’t feel like fiddling with the spare key under the doormat and walking through his house, so he pointed to his window. 

“That’s my room, follow me.” Ichigo leapt up, grabbing the edge of his window and sliding it open. He never locked the damn thing.

Grimmjow followed, watching as Ichigo stepped inside and sat on his bed. 

There was an uncomfortable silence as they stared at each other. 

“You gonna undress or what?” Grimmjow mumbled, obviously a little too eager. 

Ichigo huffed out his annoyance and stood up. “I thought that maybe you’d wanna do that for me. I don’t expect you to be romantic, but shit, couldn’t you even do that?” 

Grimmjow scowled. “If I do it you’ll end up with shredded clothes. I don’t want you anymore pissed at me than usual and end up ruinin’ this.” 

Ichigo cursed under his breath, muttering something about Grimmjow being an incompetent asshole.

Despite the fact that Grimmjow was infuriating, there was a small sense of comfort he had left Ichigo with. Grimmjow was scared of ruining Ichigo’s sense of security about sex, which meant the Espada had full intentions of getting Ichigo’s consent.

Ichigo began peeling the top half of his shihakusho off, leaving only his hakama hanging from his hips. 

“You see that desk over there? Open the second drawer, there should be some lotion there.” Ichigo cringed at his own words. This was really fucking happening. 

To Ichigo’s surprise, that order seemed to confuse the Espada. “The fuck do you need lotion for?”

Ichigo deadpanned, hands stopping where they were working at the knot on the sash that held up his hakama.

“Do you even...Have you ever had sex before?” Ichigo blinked.

Grimmjow shrugged. “No.”

Ichigo was a virgin himself but still, he knew how sex worked. “You’re kidding me.”

Grimmjow’s grin was back. “Just because I ain’t never fucked before doesn’t mean I can’t do it right. I understand the jist of it, just don’t know why you need lotion.” 

Ichigo was looking more annoyed than nervous now. “Oh I don’t know, maybe so I don’t fucking bleed when you put your dick in? Are you that stupid?”

“You sayin’ that I can’t just put it in?” Grimmjow ignored the jab at his intelligence.

Ichigo groaned in frustration, grabbing the lotion himself. “No, dipshit. I’m gonna be too tight for that. I need lubrication.” God, he felt like he was teaching sex ed to a bunch of thirteen year olds. He also had to remind himself that it wasn’t Grimmjow’s fault. The Espada wasn’t stupid, he just wasn’t educated. 

Grimmjow knitted his eyebrows together, looking as though he was trying to make sense of things. “I think I understand.”

Ichigo sighed in relief. “Good, now shut the hell up.”

This was not how Ichigo has expected things to go. Not at fucking all. He had expected aggression, being pushed down, dirty words whispered into his ear, and Grimmjow knowing every trick in the book. But no, Ichigo couldn’t get that lucky. He had to fucking teach the Espada about something so simple such as lubrication. He was about to give his virginity to the man that had tried to kill him multiple times, and he wasn’t even human. Ichigo wasn’t conceited, but damn he felt like he deserved better than this. 

Any arousal that had lingered during their battle had faded away into an awkward film of anticipation in his bedroom. 

Ichigo looked over to Grimmjow timidly, hands fumbling with his sash but not untying it completely.

“I want you to take your clothes off before I’m completely naked.” Ichigo felt his face heat up. He just didn’t like the awkward idea of being the first one naked and exposed. 

Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow in amusement, blue eyes darkening. “Why’s that?”

Ichigo sighed through his nose. “Just do it or we’re done here.”

Grimmjow pressed his lips together tightly, eyebrows furrowed. He stood up from the bed quickly and threw his jacket off. “Fine.”

Ichigo watched, truly amazed. 

“Not to be a fucking buzz kill and talk about feelings and shit like that, but you’re kinda giving me a lot of control over whether we do this or not.” Ichigo couldn’t help but bring it up. He had expected the Espada to try and take what he wanted, whether Ichigo agreed or not. 

Grimmjow shrugged, now working off his own hakama. 

“Rapists ain’t shit. I kill, that’s about as bad as I get. I ain’t low enough to rape somebody.” He grinned when he caught Ichigo staring at his chest. “And besides, raping you would me you don’t want me. That’s no fun. I’d rather you want me, keep you coming back for more.”

Ichigo hated knowing that there was a blush on his face. What he hated even more though was that Grimmjow’s words had caused his heart to skip a few beats. Oddly enough, Ichigo felt safe.

Lost in thought, Ichigo hadn’t even noticed when Grimmjow had walked over to him, tugging on the sash of his hakama.

Ichigo sputtered, putting his hand over Grimmjow’s to stop him. “What are you doing?” His eyes glanced down, catching glimpse of the Espada’s erection and quickly glanced back up.

Grimmjow smiled, he had fucking smiled. Not a smirk, not a grin, but a smile. 

“Jus’ tryin’ to do somethin’ nice for you.” Grimmjow nodded towards the bruises all over Ichigo’s stomach. “Fucked you up pretty bad.” 

Ichigo wanted to push Grimmjow out of the window and beg the man to punch him. Because holy shit was it weird to have the Espada talking to him kindly. Ichigo watched Grimmjow’s hands finally finish untying the knot, letting his hakama pool around his feet. Ichigo felt so horribly exposed now, not even daring to look up at Grimmjow’s face.

There was a hand on Ichigo’s chin, coaxing his eyes up out of hiding with a tilt. 

“Don’t be shy, Kurosaki. You’re hot as fuck.” Grimmjow whispered coolly into the teenager’s ear, earning a shudder out of him.

Ichigo was back to staring at the floor now. “Not like you though.” 

In all truthfulness, Ichigo didn’t see himself as being all that attractive. He had built up self confidence ever since he’d turned sixteen, though. He did feel more like a man rather than a teenager. Being a soul reaper had done wonders for his body. His face was more defined, his body filled out with muscle, and he was much stronger now. Grimmjow wasn’t even that much more built than he was, if anything they were almost the same, Ichigo just having a thinner waist. Despite all of that, he still felt inferior. 

Grimmjow looked at him with genuine confusion, almost annoyed with Ichigo. “I don’t get what the fuck that’s supposed to mean. I wouldn’t be after you if I didn’t think you looked good.”

Ichigo felt flattered, he really did. But he wanted to drop the topic, Grimmjow wasn’t here to compliment him. He walked over to his bed and laid flat, lifting his hips a bit before opening the cap on the lotion. 

Grimmjow watched him, fascinated. 

Ichigo had done this to himself before, many, many times. He learned a while ago that he couldn’t get a good orgasm out of himself unless he had anal stimulation. He was glad for this though, because this meant he didn’t have to fight with Grimmjow over who would be on the bottom. Ichigo was secretly happy that he’d finally get to have sex with a real man; finally be able to have a cock up his ass instead of his own fingers. He tried not to drool at the thought. 

Ichigo lathered two of his fingers in the lotion, keeping his gaze averted from Grimmjow. But he heard the Espada’s low groan when he slipped the two fingers inside of himself. Ichigo felt eyes on his body, almost embarrassed that he was doing in this in front of someone. He didn’t have time for shame right now. 

The two fingers went in just fine without any pain. Ichigo still had to add a little more lotion, but still the stretch was familiar and pleasurable. He recalled the first time he had done this, it was a little painful and new but it still excited him to explore his own body and find out what he liked. 

Grimmjow stood watching, naked with his cock hard and dribbling precum. 

Ichigo found his prostate quickly, memorizing the spot. He pressed down on the nerves, causing his hips to lift on their own and drawing a low moan from the back of his throat. He slipped in the third finger now. This was new. Ichigo had only ever used two fingers, because that was enough to satisfy him. But that was all just masturbation. Right now he was preparing himself for actual sex. His spine tingled. 

Grimmjow had to keep from touching himself as he watched the soul reaper come undone. As much as he would love to walk over and pull those fingers out and just get to fucking him already, he wanted the boy to feel good. But still, not being able to participate was getting a little aggravating. 

Ichigo stilled his fingers when he saw Grimmjow walk in front of the bed, kneeling on it front of him. Grimmjow took hold of his wrist, tugging at it lightly as if to ask Ichigo to remove the fingers.

“Let me do it.” 

If it weren’t already the case, Ichigo could have sworn he felt his soul leave his body. He nodded sharply, pulling his fingers out, instantly missing the feeling of them. Grimmjow picked up the lotion and copied Ichigo’s actions from earlier. 

Grimmjow slipped one of his fingers in, curling it experimentally. Ichigo sighed in contentment, but he still needed more.

Ichigo propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at the man in between his thighs. 

“Start with two.” 

With the encouragement, Grimmjow went ahead a slid a second finger in next to the first, loving the way Ichigo’s body tensed down on his fingers with tightness. He began pulling them out and pushing them back in, slowly at first but he could tell Ichigo was becoming needy. He finger fucked him at a faster pace now, enjoying the moans slipping from Ichigo’s mouth. Grimmjow slipped in the third at some point but Ichigo hadn’t even noticed because his prostate had been touched briefly. 

Ichigo had to stop Grimmjow from pushing his fingers in one more time because even though his cock hadn’t been touched, he felt as though he was about to cum with just the stimulation he was given by being fingered. 

Grimmjow withdrew his fingers when Ichigo had told him to. He thought that now was the time for them to finally start having sex, but Ichigo appeared to have other plans.

Ichigo slid off the bed and onto the floor in front of Grimmjow. He put his hands on each of Grimmjow’s knees, pulling them apart so he could sit in between the Espada’s thighs.

Grimmjow didn’t have time for processing what was happening when Ichigo suddenly began licking his erection, pushing his mouth onto it and sucking the tip. Ichigo had surprised himself with the sudden urge to go down on the man, but it seemed to be a good idea because Grimmjow was groaning. 

Grimmjow hissed when Ichigo withdrew his mouth, but he then remembered that he would get to be inside of Ichigo in a much better way, so he sat patiently. Ichigo grabbed the lotion and took it upon himself to slick Grimmjow’s cock up. The Espada hummed low in his throat at the sensation. 

Ichigo stood back for a moment, staring at the man sitting on his bed. He was finally going to have sex, and it was with Grimmjow of all people.

He didn’t feel any type of regret.

Ichigo moved himself so he was sitting in Grimmjow’s lap, thighs parted at either side of the man. He faltered for a moment, starting to get what he feared to be cold feet. Grimmjow must have noticed, because he kissed him.

It had startled Ichigo, but in the best way possible. Grimmjow wasn’t biting his lip, wasn’t trying to bruise his lips or cause any pain. It was chaste at first, a simple pressing of lips to calm Ichigo’s nerves. But Ichigo wanted more, so he took hold of Grimmjow’s jaw while trying to avoid the jagged edges of the hollow mask. Grimmjow allowed his mouth to slip open, arousal throbbing between his legs when Ichigo slipped his tongue inside of his mouth. Grimmjow began sucking with his own tongue, feeling Ichigo grind his ass against his hips. 

Still kissing, Ichigo took hold of Grimmjow’s cock and lined himself up with it. Grimmjow squeezed the teenager’s thigh, urging him to go on. Ichigo inhaled through his nose, allowing Grimmjow to explore his mouth as he snapped his hips down and the head of the Espada’s cock slipped inside of his waiting body.

Grimmjow almost lost it when Ichigo had moaned into his mouth, prolonged and breathy. 

“Oh my god.” Ichigo spoke suddenly, mouth moving away from Grimmjow’s. 

Grimmjow flashed a cocky grin after letting out a sound of pleasure of his own. 

Ichigo sank down further, feeling a burning sensation shoot up his spine that settled to throb near his tailbone. Oh it was painful, but still very bearable. Ichigo hadn’t stopped pushing himself down until his ass finally met Grimmjow’s hips.

Ichigo was a moaning mess now, pressing his ass down as if he could get more of Grimmjow inside of him. He started sucking on Grimmjow’s neck as he waited to adjust, hearing the Espada moan. 

When Ichigo finally began moving his hips, Grimmjow’s hands shot up to hold onto his hips. He helped guide him, surprisingly not forcing Ichigo to go faster. 

Ichigo liked this position because it gave him power. Grimmjow couldn’t just pound into him. Not that Ichigo didn’t want him to, just not in the beginning he didn’t. He wanted to start out slow and sensual, and that’s what they were doing. 

Ichigo was enjoying the sensation of being filled, letting it be known with low moans and whimpers. Grimmjow had thrust his hips up when Ichigo was about to press his own hips down, causing the teenager to moan a little too loudly. 

Grimmjow stared at him for a moment, as if he were asking for something. And Ichigo nodded, somehow knowing full well what Grimmjow was wanting. With silent permission, Grimmjow pushed Ichigo onto his back and began thrusting in and out of him wildly. 

Ichigo was moaning constantly now, legs wrapping around Grimmjow’s hips. He allowed himself to just lie back and enjoy being fucked. 

“How does it feel?” Grimmjow panted out, hips snapping forward. 

Ichigo had to catch his breath before replying. “Amazing.”

Grimmjow smirked, only to have it fade away as the pleasure Ichigo was providing washed over his senses. He couldn’t be a smug bastard when he was like this. 

Ichigo couldn’t even manage to dirty talk if he wanted to. He was so lost in Grimmjow’s body and what it was doing to him that all he could do was grip onto the sheet below him and make noises that had him blushing at himself.

Grimmjow was starting to feel his orgasm creep up on him so he changed his angle quickly and began moving his hips faster. Ichigo’s hand found its way on Grimmjow’s hip as his prostate was hit repeatedly. He imagined that sex would feel good, but not this fucking good. 

Not wanting to be the first to cum, Grimmjow began pumping Ichigo’s erection with his hand. At that, Ichigo was gone. He clenched down on Grimmjow’s cock, trying to feel the man a little longer as he orgasmed, cumming and moaning the man’s name loudly. 

With the added tightness and the ego boost, Grimmjow slammed his hips harshly and buried his cock deep into Ichigo’s tight hole. He held himself there and shot his semen inside of the soul reaper, thrusting a few more times to push his cum deeper inside. Ichigo had moaned at the action, enjoying the strange feeling of the fluid inside of him. 

It took Grimmjow a few minutes to pull out. He didn’t want to because he was still pressed against Ichigo’s prostate and it caused him to keep moaning despite his spent cock. Now empty, Ichigo’s entrance began leaking a small line of cum down his thigh, but it wasn’t much. Grimmjow smirked, knowing he had fucked it deep enough in the boy that it would take a while for it to all come out. 

Coming down from the bliss that was an orgasm, Ichigo widened his eyes, fighting the urge to laugh as he stared at Grimmjow’s hollow hole.

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow. “The fuck is so funny?”

Ichigo covered his mouth, pointing to the object of his amusement. 

Grimmjow looked down and grimaced at what he saw. 

Ichigo’s cum had splattered in the damn thing. 

Grimmjow shrugged, going over to the tissue box that was on Ichigo’s desk to clean himself up. 

“Well you know what they say,” Grimmjow began, smirking at the still laughing boy on the bed. “the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.”

Ichigo lost it, letting out an embarrassing snort before he fell into a fit of laughter. “You did not just fucking say that.”

Grimmjow felt an odd sense of accomplishment at making Ichigo laugh. He walked back over to the bed and slipped next to Ichigo. 

Ichigo looked over to him, confused but hopeful. “Are you staying?”

A full minute had passed by and there was no answer. Grimmjow curled himself up into the blanket on Ichigo’s bed, seeming content. 

Ichigo shifted, putting a hand on the Espada’s shoulder. “Hey, I asked you a question.”

Grimmjow grunted. “Shut up, ‘m cold.” He mumbled, sounded tired.

Ichigo rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. It was winter and they had left the window open afterall. He got up to put a pair of boxers on and grab a spare blanket out of his closet to throw on top of Grimmjow.

He knew the Espada would have to leave later, but Ichigo decided to just enjoy the moment a curled up next to the man so they could enjoy each other’s body heat for a little while longer.


End file.
